1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kettle, and more particularly to a kettle having a capability of preventing overflow of boiled water.
2. Description of Related Art
A kettle can be applied to boiling water and comprises a container and a lid. The container has a body, a spout, and a handle. The spout is connected to the body at a position adjacent to the bottom of the body. The handle is mounted on the body at a position opposite the spout. The body further has a through hole communicating with the spout, and the body may further have a board attached to the inner surface of the body to cover the through hole. The board comprises at least one through bore defined through the board and communicates with the through hole. The lid is attached to the top of the body to cover a top opening of the body.
In use, water is poured into the body via the top opening, and the kettle is put above a heat source for boiling the water. Because the water near the bottom of the body is close to the heat source, bubbles are formed in the water near the bottom of the body. The bubbles may enter the spout through the through bores in the board and the through hole in the body, and thus the water level in the spout will be raised. Therefore, the water in the spout easily overflows from the spout.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a kettle to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.